


Lesson Learned

by Bleakmidwintr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakmidwintr/pseuds/Bleakmidwintr
Summary: Reader teaches Bucky how to use the gadgets around the compound after he destroys the thermostat once again. Even though it's cold in the compound doesn't mean things are heating up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Lesson Learned

Y/N woke up and she was freezing. She had all of her blankets wrapped around her and she was still shivering.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y what the hell is going on with the air conditioning?” She said out loud

“The main thermostat for this floor has been damaged beyond repair miss.” The AI answered

“NO! He didn’t.” Y/N said getting up and throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

“I am afraid he did miss.”

“I am going to kill him.” Y/N said rummaging through her closet for her toque and mitts.

“Should I call an ambulance miss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded and Y/N laughed

“That would be redundant if I plan on killing him, don’t you think?” Y/N said while placing her toque on her head and grabbing her coat.

“I suppose it would. I have placed an order for the thermostat to be replaced but it may take a few days. Would you like me to arrange a place for you and Mr. Barnes to stay in the meantime?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked and Y/N shook her head

“No F.R.I.D.A.Y. we can manage thank you.”

Y/N walked out of her room and down the hall to Bucky’s room. Her and Bucky were the only two currently in the facility as everyone else was either on mission or visiting friends and family. Y/N passed the thermostat that looked like it had been smashed repeatedly and shook her head. When she made it to Bucky’s room she banged on the door.

“Come on Barnes, I know you are in there. Open the door.” She shouted and heard grumbling coming from the other side of the door.

“What do you want woman?” He barked when he opened the door, his eyes still half closed.

Y/N looked at him in shock. He was standing in front of her wearing only his boxer shorts and seemed to be completely oblivious to the freezing temperature of their floor. She couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. He truly was beautiful. Realizing that she had been staring at him for longer than she should have she snapped out of it. 

“What do you think I want?” She asked

She grabbed his hand, which was surprisingly warm, and dragged him down the hall to the thermostat. Once they were standing in front of it she pointed at the destroyed piece of equipment and crossed her arms.

“And what exactly did the thermostat do to deserve such treatment?” She snapped

“I was boiling hot, and it wouldn’t cooperate with me. I don’t understand why it has to have all these stupid options and why it has to be so complicated. Back in my day…”

“Oh my God, do not start with that back in my day shit. I have had enough! This is the third piece of equipment you have destroyed simply because you couldn’t figure out how to use it. We couldn’t watch TV for a week because of you! Go get dressed I am going to show you how to use everything in this facility to prevent this from happening again.” Y/N said and started pushing him down the hall to his room.

“How are you so warm?” She asked, her gloved hands placed on his bare back

“Super Soldier darling.” He responded and looked back at her with a smirk.

She removed her gloves and placed her cold hands onto his back causing him to yelp.

“Not all of us run so hot, and now we have a few days before we get heat back so you better find a way to keep me warm in the meantime. Now go get dressed.” She said turning around and headed to the kitchen. 

When Bucky finally made his way to the kitchen Y/N was on her second cup of coffee and had her hands wrapped around her mug trying to absorb all of it’s heat. Bucky walked in wearing a tshirt and jeans.

“Seriously, can you at least pretend to be a little cold, to make me feel better?” Y/N said scowling at him

“Um… brrrrr.” He said and wrapped his arms around his torso pretending to shiver.

“Oh forget it. Alright first lesson, make yourself a cup of coffee.” Y/N said and pointed to the Tassimo sitting on the counter. “And I swear to Christ if you break the coffee maker I will actually cause you pain.”

Bucky walked over to machine and looked at it before looking back at Y/N. He reached his hand up and pointed his finger at the big silver button in the middle of the machine.

“Nope, not yet.” She said

He bit his bottom lip and then got a smile on his face pointing at the canister of coffee pods on the counter looking back at her with a proud look on his face. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows and he frowned and shook his head.

“Alright I give up. Help.” He said frustrated at the situation

Silently she got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a mug placing it under the spout.

“Oh… right.” Bucky said embarrassed

“Now grab a T-disc.” She explained and he reached over and grabbed one out of the cannister.

“Now make sure there is water.” She said pointing at the container in the back.

“Check.” He said enthusiastically which made her laugh

“Now lift the top and place your T-disc in.” She explained and he followed her instructions

“Now you press…”

“The big silver button!” He said and reached for it at the same time as her, their hands brushing against each others.

Y/N looked up at him and blushed pulling her hand away.

“Right, you got it! See now you don’t have to wait for Steve to make you coffee every morning.” She said going over and sitting at the kitchen island again.

“This is great! What else are you going to show me?” Bucky said going to the fridge to get the creamer.

“Well what else do you struggle with, besides the TV and the thermostat?” She asked sipping her coffee.

“I could really use help with my phone. I have no clue what half the shit does on it. Plus Tony filled it with all of these weird games.” Bucky said sitting next to her.

“Alright, and I am going to introduce you to the amazing F.R.I.D.A.Y. who can basically do anything you need. Plus I am going to show you Netflix because you are missing out.” Y/N said

“Sounds fun.” Bucky said smiling at her.

Y/N had realized that when Bucky sat down he had moved his chair over and they were sitting incredibly close. She looked down at his bulging arms and bit her lip. Bucky and her had always been close friends, but lately she had been noticing things about him. Like the way his shorts hung low on his hips when he was training, or how he pulled his hair into a bun when he was just waking up in the morning but left it loose on missions. Most importantly how blue his eyes were and how she would get lost in them every time she looked at him. She was falling for him and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked up into his eyes now to find them staring back at her and she blushed.

“So do you ah… want to go get your phone and I will show you how it works?” She said and stared down at her hands.

“Sure, I will go grab it now.” Bucky said smiling and left the room.

“Get it together woman.” Y/N mentally scolded herself.

She got up and went into the living room and was about to turn on the TV when she stopped and decided she should walk Bucky through that as well. She patiently waited for him to come back but he was taking a long time. Finally he walked into the room with a warm looking blanket.

“Here, use this.” He said handing her the blanket. “It should warm you up, for now.”

“Oh, thanks Buck.” Y/N said wrapping the blanket around her body.

“Alright here.” He said handing her the phone. “Show me the way.”

Y/N slid her finger across the screen opening Bucky’s phone. The picture on the screen was the standard blue screen.

“Here.” Y/N said and crawled over and pressed her face against his to take a selfie with him.

“Smile doofus.” She said and took the picture.

It was a decent picture and Bucky had actually smiled like she asked. She set it as the background on his phone and then walked Bucky through how to take a picture. She then went through the apps and deleted the ones he didn’t need, including most of the ones Tony added.

“Alright now that I have cleaned this up, let’s go through it. I actually left some of the memory games on here because they might help you.” She said and began pointing out the different apps to him.

“It is too small to see them that far away.” Bucky said and draped his arm around her pulling her closer.

“Right sorry.” Y/N said blushing “So uh… let’s start with the basics. This one is your phone, this is for your email, which you probably don’t have, this is your calendar, your alarm clock and this one is texting. So let’s go through them one at a time.”

She showed him how to make a call, she set up an email for him, showed him how to use the calendar and the alarm clock and showed him how to text. They sent Steve a test text letting him know Bucky was learning how to text and Bucky caught onto everything pretty quick.

“Hey, your coffee is out! Can I make you another cup?” Bucky asked excited to test his new skills.

“That would be great!” Y/N said handing him her mug.

While he was in the kitchen his phone buzzed indicating a text

“Hey I think Steve is texting you back.” Y/N said reaching for his phone.

“Oh yeah? What does it say?” Bucky asked concentrating on making coffee.

“You want me to read it to you?” Y/N asked swiping her finger and unlocking his phone

“Sure.” Bucky replied

“Alright it says.” Y/N started and opened the text “Hey buddy… “ Y/N stopped while reading the rest of the text.

Steve: Hey buddy. It’s about time.

Steve: How is it going with Y/N? You are going to finally talk to her about what has been going on right? Because you have to resolve this situation and soon.

Y/N sat there confused and looked at Bucky who was walking through the steps to make her coffee. She sat there biting her nails. A million thoughts were running through her head. Bucky must have noticed that her feelings for him had changed and was going to tell her that he didn’t feel the same. It was the only explanation she could think of. She decided to put some distance between her and Bucky, she had probably made him uncomfortable.

She looked up to see Bucky heading her way, when he got to her he triumphantly handed her the mug and she forced a smile.

“Thanks Buck! Here is your phone.” She said trying not to show how upset she was

“So do you want to continue with the lesson?” Bucky asked smiling,

“Why don’t we move onto F.R.I.D.A.Y? Once I explain how she works you won’t need my help at all.” Y/N said and shifted over to the other side of the couch.

“Oh, okay sure.” Bucky said and Y/N thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem upset.” Bucky said reaching over and squeezing her hand 

“Yeah I am fine.” She said and smiled at him, pulling her hand away.

“Okay so F.R.I.D.A.Y., well she runs the show.” She said and pointed to the ceiling.”Anything you need you just have to ask her.”

“I just ask her? How so?” Bucky asked

“Like this: F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Y/N said outloud.

“Yes Miss?” The AI responded.

“Can you please dim the lights in the common room?” Y/N said and the lights dimmed. 

“You try.” She said turning to Bucky.

“Okay, um can she play music?” Bucky asked and Y/N nodded her head

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He said to the ceiling

“Yes Sir?” The AI responded

“Can you please play Sentimental Journey?” Bucky said and music started playing.

“That is amazing.” Bucky said and stood up

“You can ask her just about anything, including to turn the heat up or the AC down for you.” Y/N gave him a pointed stare.

“Yeah yeah. Ok well that is enough lessons for today. Dance with me.” Bucky said and held out his hand.

“What?” Y/N asked sure she misheard him

“Come on this is a great song and the lighting is perfect, dance with me.” Bucky said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

Y/N clenched her jaw and willed herself to keep control of her emotions. Their bodies swayed to the music and she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to tilt her head so that her neck was less exposed but that put her face closer to his face. She tried to focus on the music but Bucky began running his hand up and down her back and she felt her body heat rising. She closed her eyes and felt herself leaning into him, losing control for just a moment. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

“Hey.” Bucky whispered and her eyes shot open.

She began backing up from him and tripped on the blanket that had been wrapped around her shoulders causing her to fall back on the couch.

“Shit sorry Buck. I didn’t mean to… I get it, don’t worry.” She said getting up and handing him the blanket.

“Wait, get what?” Bucky asked

“I get it. It’s okay. I should go, I am going to go.” Y/N said walking out of the common room towards her room.

Once he heard her bedroom door close he sat down on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Bucky said his eyes closed

“Yes Sir?”

“What did I do wrong?” He asked

“I am unable to answer that question sir.”The AI answered and Bucky shook his head

“Right. I figured it was worth a shot though.” Bucky said and got up and walked back to his room.

Y/N stayed in her room for the remainder of the evening. She took a long warm bath and then curled up on her bed and read for the remainder of the night. She was going to have to get over Bucky and quickly. She knew it was childish but for now the only thing she could think to do was avoid Bucky as best she could until the rest of the team was back. There would be less pressure for one on one interaction and she could slowly convince herself that Bucky and her were friends and nothing more. Yes she was upset at the damage she may have done to their friendship but if she showed him that she understood that they were just friends, things may eventually get back to normal. She cursed herself for being so stupid and making things awkward.

That night she barely slept at all due to the constant thoughts swirling around in her head and the frigid temperature in her room. When morning came she got up and was getting dressed when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rang through her room.

“Miss Y/N, Mr. Barnes requires your immediate attention in the kitchen. He seems to be having an issue with the coffee maker and told me to warn you that he is about to destroy it.”

“NO! Tell him I am coming!” Y/N yelled and ran towards the kitchen.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES YOU STOP DOING WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING THIS INSTANT OR SO…”

She rounded the corner to find Bucky calmly sitting at the kitchen island with two mugs of coffee.

“You were saying?” He said to her with a smirk.

“I don’t understand. I thought…”

“Yeah well I had to get you out of your bedroom somehow, otherwise I had the feeling you were going to stay in there all day.” Bucky said as he slid her coffee over to her.

“I wasn’t going to stay in there all day. I was going to casually wait until you weren’t out here and then come out for coffee.” Y/N said bashfully.

“Do you want to tell me why you are suddenly avoiding me?” Bucky asked standing up and walking over to her.

“Not particularly. I am already pretty embarrassed by the whole situation that I have put us in.” Y/N said blushing as Bucky came closer to her.

“What situation would that be?” He said softly.

“Please don’t make me say it.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Y/N please tell me what is going on.” Bucky said reaching out and grabbing her hand.

She sighed and looked up at him, his eyes full of concern.

“I’m sorry. I know you have noticed that my feelings for you have um… shifted recently. I have made you uncomfortable to the point where you need to tell me that you don’t feel the same. Which is fine, I get it. I am just sorry to have put you in this position. I promise that I will not let my behaviour continue.” She finished and looked down at their entwined hands.

“Where is all of his coming from?” Bucky asked squeezing her hand.

“Give me your phone.” She said simply

He pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Y/N. She pulled up the text from Steve and handed it back to him.

“I wasn’t trying to spy or anything, I didn’t know he would text you back something so personal.” Y/N said shyly.

Bucky looked down at the text and then blushed.

“Oh.” He said simply and placed his phone back in his pocket. “Well I did tell you to read it to me.”

“Look Buck I get it. It’s my fault. Let’s just pretend that this never happened and go back to where we were before I messed this up.” Y/N said pulling her hand away

She had to do something besides stare at him so she walked over to the cupboard to grab a glass of water.

“Um… I don’t think I can do that Y/N.” He said and her stomach sank.

“Oh right. Okay that is understandable.” Y/N replied

She had her back to him and could feel tears stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to him trying her best not to cry in front of him.  
“I will just give you your space.” She said and went to leave the room before she dissolved into tears.

Bucky reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

“W-wait.” He said his voice shaky. “The text from Steve, it wasn’t what you thought it was.”

Y/N couldn’t respond to him. It was taking everything she had not to let her emotions take over. She stared straight ahead and hoped whatever he had to say wouldn’t take long.

“I mean it was sort of I guess, not really but…”

“Buck.” Y/N said continuing to stare straight ahead

“Right okay.” He said turning her so she was facing him. “He wasn’t talking about you, he was talking about me. My feelings for you have uh… ‘shifted’ as well and Steve is sick of hearing about it so he told me I either tell you how I feel or shut up about it.”

She looked around confused and then looked up at him again for clarification, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“Oh forget this.” Bucky said grabbing her and crashing his lips down on hers.

She stood completely still for a moment not sure what was happening and when it finally clicked she melted into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes while he rested his hands on her hips. He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“I have been wanting to do that for so long.” He whispered and leaned back, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Me too.” She responded. “So, what now.”

Bucky grabbed her hand and pulled her into the common room where he had set up heaters pillows and blankets.

“I was thinking you could show me Netflix and I could attempt to keep you warm.” He grinned and placed his arms around her waist.

“Yeah that isn’t going to be very hard.” She said a blush spreading across her face.


End file.
